


DAY 9: WEDDING

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: On their wedding they Minseok and Jongdae remember what they've been through.





	DAY 9: WEDDING

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9~   
> Another present for my beautiful friend!   
> And....it's a fluffy fic again cause it wouldn't be a yuehyues' fic without any fluff

Straightening his tie Minseok looked in the mirror. He was nervous. Extremely nervous. Close to hyperventilate Minseok _you got this you can do it, it’s gonna be the best day of your life_ he told himself. The nerves were actually normal, it was his wedding day, he was gonna get married to the love of his life. He still remembered how they met like it was yesterday.

  
[ flashback ]

  
Minseok was heartbroken, the girl he had shared years of his life with left him for another guy. It made him feel like shit cause she had been extremely cruel with him for no reason, he could’ve accepted it better if she hadn’t said all the things she said to him. Heartbroken and hurt he decided to go out to drink with his friends who dragged him to an alternative bar, it had been a while since he stepped on one of these. That night he drank his weight in alcohol so he didn’t notice a bleached blonde slender guy who was eyeing him from the other side of the bar. His friends did notice tho that’s how he ended up on the same place the next day. After that first meeting cozy study dates became frequent. Movie dates on each other’s apartments became a new thing too and sooner than they had expected they were dating.

[ end of the flashback ]

  
On the continuous room Jongdae was no different, he felt all of his body sweat constantly and he had started pacing around the room “Jesus Christ Jongdae can you calm down for a second? You’re getting married it’s supposed to be a happy day” Baekhyun exclaimed tired of seeing his friend like that.  
“But what if something doesn’t go as planned? What if the flowers are not fresh? What if the food is not as good? WHAT IF I FUCK UP READING THE VOWS?” Jongdae was at the verge of the panic attack now.  
“God lord Dae, you and Seok have been together for seven years he doesn’t care about that neither should you. He loves you and just wants to make you happy, so be fucking happy and don’t worry everything’s gonna be alright” Baekhyun tried to soothe the groom, he just nodded and sat down.

Minseok walked in first, with his mother. He smiled at all the guests and smiled even more at the sight of his friends. Once he reached the fake altar he kissed his mother’s cheek and she sat down on the first bench. He stood up there, next to him Suho, his best man, smiled to him and squeezed his shoulder it was his way of saying ‘you got this’. Opposite to him was Baekhyun, his love’s best man, he threw Minseok a look that said ‘if you hurt Jongdae I’ll cut your dick off’ but smiled to him after that.

  
Then the music changed, the doors opened again and Jongdae came in with his grandma. Minseok was left breathless, he always thought Jongdae was the most stunning human on the earth but this was just unreal, he looked ethereal on his suit, his smile made him melt. When they reached the altar, Jongdae hugged his grandma and she went in to hug Minseok too. The whole ceremony went by in a sigh. They read their vows to the other earning ‘aws’ from the guests and Baekhyun’s disgusted face. Suho gave them the rings when it was the moment. And they sealed their marriage by sharing a kiss in front of everyone.   
The party went perfectly, Jongdae was relieved. Baek was right, he always was. They had a great time with their reunited families, they laughed with their friends, danced and gave and received presents. They both felt more than blessed.

  
It wasn’t until late at night when everything was over and they were on the room of the hotel that it hit them. Minseok slowly undressed Jongdae. He took his time taking off their blazers, followed by their ties and shirts and finally their pants. Just on their underwear Minseok hugged his husband and softly kissed him “You know that’s a forever right?”


End file.
